Journals
Journals (also known as Complete My Journals) is the second compilation album by Justin Bieber, released as a digital download on iTunes on December 23, 2013 by Island Records. A ten-week digital download campaign entitled Music Mondays, in which one new song was released every Monday night, was held from October 7, 2013 to December 9, 2013. Journals includes five previously unreleased songs in addition to the ten Music Monday releases. Background While touring with his Believe Tour throughout 2012 and 2013, Justin Bieber managed to write new songs everyday. According to his manager, Scooter Braun, the writing process had him "writing one to two songs a day for the entire tour and labeling them by the city he wrote them in." In July, Braun gave an interview for MTV News, where he discussed the album, claiming: "For this project, we want to do things a little bit differently. And there are more songs than 10 or 12, so if you have more music and you have more things you want to express, you gotta think out the box, and like ’How do I get this out there in a unique way where it gets directly to my fans and I can express myself through music directly to them?’ And I think that’s what it’s about when you have people who are incredibly creative, things happen." In October, Scooter Braun gave an interview for Billboard, where he discussed the album, claiming: "Justin had this complete body of work that was very different from the stuff he had done in the past -- very R&B-driven, personal songs, not necessarily songs that he was thinking of as radio records. That's why he called them 'journals.' They're very, very personal to what he's been feeling over the last six months, going through a tough time." Bieber heard Jason "Poo Bear" Boyd songs and selected them to sing, and many songs from the producer turned into songs off Journals. Boyd continued: "He Bieber just felt them so much, so strongly. It was just a matter of me letting go of the fact that I don't care about me being a singer more so than I care about putting great music out into the universe. Then I was able to do it. The songs that I felt like were too mature, we changed them up to fit him like a custom suit." Release Braun explained the music mondays: "As each week comes, people will have a different type of song, and understand the different experience he's going through week to week." Tracklist # Heartbreaker # All That Matters # Hold Tight # Recovery # Bad Day # All Bad # PYD (feat. R. Kelly) # Roller Coaster # Change Me # Confident (feat. Chance The Rapper) # One Life # Backpack (feat. Lil Wayne) # What's Hatnin' (feat. Future) # Swap It Out # Memphis (feat. Big Sean) # Flatline (In iTunes for limited time) # Alone (In iTunes for limited time) Videos # All That Matters (music video) # Justin Bieber's Believe (trailer) # Guatemala Pencils of Promise Journal (video) Scrapped songs * Wait For A Minute * Twerk Gallery Journals vinyl back.jpg References Category:Albums Category:Compilation Albums